


Dads Are Better Anyway

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sugary Sweet AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Is A Good Dad, Good Deceit Sanders, M/M, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Virgil worries about being alone on Valentine's Day.





	Dads Are Better Anyway

Virgil was expected home any minute now. 

Damien was in the kitchen, keeping a lazy eye on dinner on the stove while he texted. Virgil had been bothering him to start dating for years now, and Damien finally caved. He met Patton in the bakery section at the grocery store, when the man had nearly filled his entire cart with baking supplies. Damien was nervous around people, and couldn’t work up the courage to ask what the actual hell he was doing, but Patton caught his gaze. 

He explained that he was an elementary school teacher, and the activities director. He was planning a Valentine’s Day party, and offered to do all the baking. 

“That seems like a lot of work,” Damien said. 

He shrugged and smiled. “I like baking! It relaxes me.” 

Patton ended up helping Damien picking out something for a surprise, and before they parted, Patton insinuated that maybe he might need help. They exchanged numbers, and they hadn’t been able to stop talking to each other since. It had only been three days, but they must have exchanged thousands of texts. 

Damien looked up as he smelled something burning. 

“Shit, shit- Fuck!” He jumped up as the front door opened, pulling the pan off the stove. 

He poked at the food with a spatula, and decided that other than the bottom being burned, it was still edible. He set it back on the stove, turning the burner to ‘low.’ 

“Burn it?” Virgil asked. 

“Yep.” Damien laughed awkwardly. “There goes another pan.” 

He turned, frowning. His son looked exhausted. His lavender beanie was pulled low, his hair a mess, bags under his eyes thick. 

Damien opened his arms, and Virgil immediately dropped his bag and hugged him. He smeared his eyeshadow on Damien’s shirt as he buried his face in his shoulder. 

“He’s so stupid,” he spat, gripping onto him. 

Damien didn’t respond, just held him tighter. He’d long ago ran out of things to say. 

Virgil and Roman had been on again and off again for a year now. They went from being in the honeymoon phase, to hating each other, within the hour. Damien tried telling Virgil that that wasn’t healthy, but Virgil wouldn’t listen. Virgil said that if only Roman would stop being so stupid, he could be the love of his life. 

Damien’s phone buzzed on the table. 

“Who’s texting you?” Virgil asked. 

He shook his head. “Uh- No one.” He hadn’t told Virgil about Patton yet. 

“Right.” Virgil pulled away after a minute, wiping at his eyes. “Is it okay if I eat later? I just want to lay down.” 

Damien kissed his forehead. “Go get some rest.” 

Virgil grabbed his bag and headed to his room. He shut off his lights, the curtains already pulled shut, and turned on his faerie lights. Purple, blue, and white lights sparkled throughout the room. 

Virgil stopped, confused. Sitting on his desk, was a vanilla cupcake with purple frosting. 

He snatched the note next to it, expecting it to be an apology from Roman, or an ‘I-told-you-so-but-we’re-still-friends’ from Logan. 

_ Verge,  _

_ _ _ Who needs boys on Valentine’s Day, when you have your lonely dad?  _

_ _ _ Boys are dumb and I have a plate of cupcakes in the fridge and a collection of James Wan movies.  _

_ _ Virgil smiled, closing his eyes. He tucked the note away in his drawer, and sat in bed with his cupcake, pulling up Netflix. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking a lot of Dream Daddy when I wrote this tbh


End file.
